


Different paths met and caught on fire

by Musicalfangirl_ineedalife



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin, West Side Story (1961)
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, No beta we die like worms, Other, might be done??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalfangirl_ineedalife/pseuds/Musicalfangirl_ineedalife
Summary: Soo I put some of my favorite musicals together and everything is modern.....that's it please like it. :3





	1. And so it begins(and we might die)

**Author's Note:**

> Halp

Evan knew something was wrong with Connor the moment he sat down on the couch in their living room. They have been dating for maybe 3 years now and almost a year ago they moved in a apartment together.

"How was work babe?" Evan asked as Connor flopped himself in Evans lap, head first. 

A muffled repose came for an answer as Evan released Connors hair from its loose bun and ran his fingers though the dark curls.

"That's not an answer hon." Evan smiled as Connor wrapped his thin arms around Evans waist and nuzzled into his stomach. "Was it that bad?" 

"I had to show a new guy around for 3 hours babe!" Connor exclaimed as he finally sat up and crossed his arms while pouting. "3 HOURS EVAN!" 

Evan couldn't help but chuckle at Connor with his dramatics. And Connor couldn't help but noting the soft chuckles from his boyfriend and send a soft glare his way. 

"It's not funny Evan. The guy kept stammering and at one point he was just talking about his fiancé and the game company he worked with!" Connor stood up and walked to the kitchen, ranting the whole time. "It was like he was bragging ya'know? You have no idea how much I wanted to shut him up and talk about you and the garden." 

"Did you?" Evan couldn't help but blush at the thought of Connor talking about him at work. To a new guy he doesn't know.

"Not yet, no." Connor replied as he started making a sandwich. "Have you talked about me at the garden?" Connor asked with a smirk, finishing spreading the mustard on the bread.

"Sometimes...this nice women I work with, Miss Schuyler Lewis, she really wants to know about us, her friend Alexander and his husband John always come by and its nice talking about you and hearing everyone...." Evan trailed off as he got a dreamy look in his eyes while talking about Connor.

"Your such a dork babe." Connor sat back down on the couch with two sandwiches on a plate. 

"But you love me." Evan gushed as he poked Connors cheek and smiled. 

"To some extent yes, now eat this sandwich." Connor rolled his eyes and stuffed the sandwich to Evans open mouth and began eating his.

~To Jeremy~

"Michael I'm home, please have some pants on!" Jeremy yelled from the front door as he kicked off his shoes and hung his coat.

"That not what you said last night!" Michael yelled back from their office, a room with two computers and a bunch of work supplies they forget about. 

"Well I'm saying it now." Jeremy said nuzzling Michaels neck and sighed in content. He was with Michael. His player 1. 

"How was your first day at work?" Michael asked as he started to pet Jeremy's hair while typing one handed.

"Nice, a guy named Conner showed me around for a few hours and the lady I work with, Veronica Dean is pretty bossy but fair."

"A fair boss? That's new." Michael murmured as he continued type and pet.

"Right but the others are so weird, like Mr.Burr, no opinions at all-" 

"Isn't he a lawyer? Are they supposed to have opinions?" Michael interrupted looking to his fiancé for an explanation.

"That's what I thought, but when I tried to ask him another lawyer Mr.Hamilton,just said to not bother."

Michael hummed as an answer and moved his hand from Jeremy's hair and got up. Jeremy, who was enjoying the attention, pouted and stood up as well.

"I'm thinking pizza for dinner. What about you Jeremy?" Michael smiled sweetly and fixed his glasses and left without an answer. 

~The next day (Washington Law firm)~ 

Connor was used to idiots in a work place. He was used to violence in a work place, because it was just Jefferson and Hamilton arguing over a case, Burr getting Washington or Veronica, and Madison making sure they don't kill each other.

One thing Connor was not used to was new assistants. Most specifically Jeremy. He kept on stammering and going off topic. 

So because of Jeremy, Connor found himself in James Madison's office having lunch and ranting while James listened politely. "He's just so fidgety and awkward all the time Mr.Madison!" Connor repeated for maybe the tenth time that day while eating a sandwich. 

James was a patient man and noticed things others didn't like similarities between information. From what he could tell, Jeremy was like Connors boyfriend, Evan. Their both awkward, stutter, good company for others while some aren't.

"Connor, name something Evan does that you find cute." James asked, cutting off Connors ranting with a raised eyebrow. Might as well see for himself.

"Evan used to have a stutter but it's been getting better." Connor said with a raised eyebrow of his own. A silent question in his voice.

"Alright, now you said that Jeremy has a stutter of his own correct?" Connor nodded and looked confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

James sighed. If he could deal with Thomas then he could deal with a guy with probably no self control. "Is Evan ever awkward around certain people or with new people and social events?" 

Connor thought for a bit, and nodded, "Remember the Christmas party, when you and Thomas met Evan, when Veronica's husband Jason got drunk and almost stabbed John Adams with the butter knife." 

James remembers the party, Adams stills has the law suit but it was dropped pretty quickly seeing Jason was drunk and didn't remember anything the next day. James also remembers Evan, barely drank and had a great conversation with John Laurens.

"Now think about Jeremy, this is a new environment for him, new people and consent yelling and screaming. This is similar to the Christmas party, difference is no ones drunk. Yet." 

That got Connors attention. His eyes started to widen and he stayed still for almost two full minutes. Then he slung himself on a small nearby sofa in the office and let out a small groan of giving up. 

"Not my fault you fell for a innocent person." James sighed and raised an eyebrow at Connors drama. Why did have to get involved with him?

"Evan may seem innocent but I highly doubt that." Someone opened the door, Veronica. She always stood tall, even though she was kind of small, in her heels and held her chin up high. Walking to the desk she sat down a few case files and a black coffee. "Jefferson said these needed to be done by tomorrow night, and we have a meeting 10 minutes after this." Straight to the point she is. 

"Why didn't Jeremy give those to him?" Conner asked, lifting his head slightly and glaring at the files as though they insulted Evan. 

"He had to leave early, a doctors appointment or something of the like." Veronica replied hand going to her hip and an eyebrow raised.

"A doctors appointment?" Connor asked as he started to sit up. Confusion and questions wrapped around his voice.

"Health is very important Connor, maybe it was pre scheduled." James reasoned collecting the files.

"Well it's either that or he bailed." Veronica joked as she rolled her eyes. As she turned her heel to leave Veronica patted Connors head and smiled. "See you in the meeting James."

~Later that day( Maria's garden)~ 

Evan loved his job. Always outside, fresh air, and friendly friends and faces. The women who owned the garden, Maria, was very pregnant and her amazing husband, Tony, was always helping around and just being a nice guy.

"You look happy today," Eliza commented with a smile as Evan was planting a small patch of Lilies. 

"What's there to be sad about?" Evan asked happily as he dusted off his hands. 

"That's true but your more chipper then usual." Alana noted placing a bucket of mulch next to Eliza and rolled up her sleeves.

"I just had a really good morning today." Evan said smiling at the memory of this morning. Connor had gotten up early and made him breakfast and before that in the night they cuddled and watched bad movies. 

"So....you do the do?" Alana smirked as Evan looked confused for a second before he blushed bright red and became a stuttering mess.

"ALANA! No we just c-c-cuddled!" Evan exclaimed red faced. His personal life in that...area was not her business.

"Hate to break it to you Evan," Alana was trying to hold back her laughter as she talked, "Cuddles could also mean-" Alana was cut off as Maria, the owner of the garden, gently hit her head with her sun hat.

"Your going to kill the poor boy with this talking!" Maria scolded in her thick Hispanic accent, as she put her hand on her lower back, stomach bulging. Maria was maybe 8 months in and should be taking it easy but...she was stubborn when it came to her garden.

"Thank you Maria." Evan thanked his boss as he stood up. 

Maria beamed a beautiful smile. Her black hair was tied back in a ponytail, a red ribbon holding back the black curls. Now most wouldn't even think about wearing white to a garden but Maria's garden, Maria's rules. So she was in a white maternity shirt with red ribbon and blue jeans.

"I came here for a reason," Maria remembered something as her other hand made its way to her stomach "me and Tony are going to the doctors, so I'm leaving Martha in charge. Eliza take over if it's to much for her okay?" Maria often treated them like teenagers or children, mothers intuition if you will.

"Yes ma'am." They all coursed together.

"Maria, we'll be late." Tony, taller then all of them with black hair and warm eyes, gently said as he held his wife's hand and walked to the parking lot were their car was.

"We'll be back in 2hours." Maria called to them as Tony helped her in the passenger seat of the car.

Everyone waved goodbye and went back to their jobs.


	2. George King and his band of idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there are like three good law firms and two are good and one is something else. Enjoy I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I have no idea what I'm doing

George King was an heir to kings company, for as long as three generations named after his father and his father before that.

He only hired the best for his business, the smartest, hardest and above all best people that he needed. 

For example, his personal team. Heather Chandler, Heather Duke, Heather McNamara, William "Squip", and Charles Lee. These were some of the best and the only best for King. But there was...Dean. But she was in the past. She couldn't handle what was needed and so she needed to go, but before he could fire her she quite and left before lunch.

"Sir?" Seabury quietly entered his office holding a clipboard close to his chest, the gold from his Rosemary shining off from his chest. "Do you want me to schedule the meeting With Washington today or next week?" 

"Yes, but go straight to the source. You know how rude it is to do it over the phone." King waved Samuel away. 

"Of course sir, it will be done right away." Samuel walked away already writing notes on the clipboard.

~Washington Law firm~

Samuel walked though the doors of the firm, it was quite different from Kings but rather familiar in some ways, people hard at work, a secretary in front of the best door, the boss no doubt in that room. 

"Excuse me," Samuel tried getting the attention of man with papers wearing a grey suit but he never looked up.

"Can I help you sir?" A women walked up to him, she was maybe a little bit taller then him with short brown hair with intelligence brown eyes. "You seem lost."

"Yes, are you a secretary?" 

Veronica stared at him for a second, silently wondering if she should punch him. 

"No, but I do work for mister Washington." Don't punch him...maybe mess with him. We'll see how it goes. 

"That will work, I'm here to schedule a meeting with Washington and my employer." 

Alexander, who was nearby recognize the snooty voice, looked up for once from his paper work and narrowed his eyes. "You could've just done that over the phone you know." He said aloud.

Samuel looked behind him and saw one of the banes of his life, Alexander Hamilton. "No it's rather rude is it not?" 

Connor was walking by, still silently wondering why Jeremy wasn't there, looked to see an annoying looking man with red hair, clipboard and golden Rosemary around his next. He already knows to try to annoy this man in some way or from, just like Zoe.

"Not really when thinking about." Alexander said smugly, a cold glint in his eyes. 

"Well unlike you Hamilton, I listen to my employer, trying to not start wars with important businesses of course." Samuel smiled, which looked like a happy horse.   
"I have opinions, but what's the point of sharing them?" The question was obviously rhetorical but Connor, with a quick nod to Maria a fellow assistant, had other plans in mind. 

Maria quickly pulled out her phone and started to record everything.

"Oh I don't know, a free mind and will." Connor deadpanned stepping away from leaning on Thomas's desk. "Just the basics mind you."

"Well of course-" 

"Of course what? It's something that's been free and given to everyone the moment their born." Connor glared at the man in front of him standing a bit taller then him. 

"B-but thinking-"

"Thinking is probably the last thing you've been doing! But then again I highly doubt you've been thinking, considering your "opinion" makes "perfect" sense. Or did you lose that to when you dyed your hair, I can tell, everyone can tell. It's hard to listen to you with a straight face, and that's not because I'm gay." Connor stood at his full height, something he's barely done sense he's last talked to Larry, with a deadpanned smug look on his face.

A blanket of silence rained over the office, some like James looking with slight fear, and others like Alexander looked proud at the normally quiet Connor standing up for something he believed in. 

"H-how dare you!" Samuel's face was flushed red, he was practically fuming. "I will not stand for this sir!" With his fists balled up at his sides, Samuel stomped to a large oak door with a plank saying 'George Washington-Judge', trying to look dignified even after tripping over a stray doorstop.

Opening the door, and ignoring Maria who was telling him Washington was taking an important call, Samuel walked right into the office and stood in front of the large desk.

~outside the office~

"HOLY CRUD!" Alexander exclaimed as soon as the door closed shut. Everyone looked at Connor who had gone back to slouching but had a trumpet smile on his face. 

"Did that just happen?" James all but whispered but nobody was paying attention to him, all eyes where on Connor.

"Please tell me you got that on camera!" Veronica exclaimed happily, as Maria pulled up the video on her phone. 

"You have to put that up online, it's going to ruin him!" Connor stated and was met with nods of agreement from most. 

"Well not right away," Aaron reasoned, he knows Samuel from past events, from when he had first moved to New York. Around that time he met Alexander and his little group of friends. That was the day he had also met Samuel when he was just a public speaker for King. That day he learned not to debate with Alex.

"Your right," Alex started, everyone looking at him with mild shock he had never agreed with Burr, or was it Jefferson? "We should post it after he leaves!" There he was.

~back in the office~ 

George Washington was a powerful man, he knew what was fair and what wasn't. He was a general before he went into law, how everyone in the office found out was beyond him, he never said anything, no one asked, but one day he came in and Connor Murphy of all people started it by saying "Morning General." And it became a trend.

At the moment his wife, Martha had called for a dinner party in 2 weeks and he told Maria to not anyone come in his office unless it was an emergency and she complied. Until Samuel Seabury had barged in with a very determined face, which was red with either anger or embarrassment it was hard to tell. 

"I'm sorry Martha, I need to call you back." He sent a quick apology to his wife who said she had to go anyways and hung up. "May I help you Mr.Seabury?" 

Samuel took a deep breath to calm his nerves and put on a clearly fake smile. "Yes, as you know my employer, George King the third, has requested I set a meeting to join our companies together."

Washington nodded, joining together Washington law firm and Kings firm was some of the only good ideas that would benefit everyone. They already have a set in stone partnership with both Schuyler and Church, so if they worked with King. Everything would be connected.

"One question," Samuel nodded, "why did you not call my assistant Maria?" 

~Later~ 

William "Squip" was many things, illusionist, creepy, and basically made math was some of those things. So while he was on his break he could easily delete anything from anyone if he wanted to but imagine his surprise when he sees a video pop on his Twitter feed, and what a video it was. 

First off, it was of Samuel Seabury of all people he works with. And second he was basically of him getting told off of something he did, but the way it was both filmed and the way this tall guy was saying everything was hilarious!

Taking a chance he got up and went to the main floor, where the people he worked with the most well worked. They'll have a good laugh after this.

"William! What are you doing here? I thought you were on break?" Heather McNamara exclaimed surprised as William walked out of the elevator with a grin on his face as he re watched the video.

"I just wanted to show you all a video." He said simply quickly pushing Heather Duke away from her computer and ignoring her cry of 'Hey!' and pulled up Twitter. The video only had a few views but that was going to change soon.

"What was so important that Duke needed to be rolled away?" Charles Lee asked saving the women in a green blazer from knocking into the wall.

"This video was taken in Washington Law Firm not an hour ago and it is the best thing I've seen all day." William simply explained making sure King didn't come out of his office. 

"But you've seen me all day Will." Heather Chandler joked, flipping her strawberry blonde hair over her red blazer shoulder. 

"No I think I was right." William smirked, showing he was joking. 

William started to video as Duke, McNamara, Chandler, and Lee crowded around the computer as the tall guy who was slouching started to talk like someone hanging out with friends, but his words were judgmental and harsh. Things then escalated, the guy started to stand straighter and his words grow harsher. When Samuel tried to get words in, the guy started to get sarcastic and his words sounded playful but held a deeper meaning.

After the video was done, Duke looked like she was holding in laughter, McNamara had a shocked look on her face. Chandler and Lee were laughing their heads off, the look on Samuel's face was priceless, he looked like a cat who got a bucket of water thrown on it. 

"You would not believe how-!" Samuel had just stomped though the elevator in frustration, face almost as red as his hair. He looked at his coworkers hunched over Duke's computer in different states of shock and laughter. "What on earth are you watching?" 

William who seemed to notice he was there quickly closed the tab with the video. "Nothing just...reading this old case." Smooth.

"Okay. Well either way everyone at Washington's was rude, you would not believe the audacity an ASSISTANT had!" Samuel flopped down into his chair outside of Kings office. 

"But aren't you an assistant?" Chandler asked as she dusted off her black skirt.

"No, I work with you all, just not on cases." 

"Well yeah, neither does Will, he's I.T. I thought you were a assistant?" Duke explained, setting up a blank document on her computer.

"It's different, King wanted me to help him with his personal work."

"That's the definition of an assistant Sam." William deadpanned stretching his arms and walking towards the elevator, phone in hand. "But hey, whatever helps you sleep at night. See ya' guys later." He waved goodbye and the doors closed on his retreating back.

Samuel stayed quiet for the rest of the day, only talking when someone called.

~small epilogue:)~

"Sir?" Samuel knocked on the office door, it was almost the end of the day, coworkers leaving to homes, pets, families. "I have to ask you something." 

King was sitting at his desk, packing things up, doing one last look over on certain papers. "Of course Samuel." 

Taking a deep breath Samuel quickly asked what he had been dreading for a few hours, "Am I a assistant?" Why was he dreading this?!

"Not really, you had the choice to work on cases but you choose not to." King didn't look up from his papers, "you have a lot of great significance to this company and I'm not wasting significant Samuel."

...what?

"What? I don't think I understand sir." 

"You're important Samuel, your smart, helpful and everyone enjoys your presence." 

"U-um thank you for clearing that up sir." Samuel was flushed red and quickly left the room, to pack up his own work despite how little there was.

King smiled as Samuel left the the room, only the best.


	3. No one really like Heather Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm enjoy?

~One week later~

Veronica sighed in frustration, tomorrow morning she would be part of a meeting that could finally join long rival companies King and Washington. She wasn't nervous about messing up, no far from that. But she use to work for King...oh god she could still remember her break down.

"Ronnie, why are you still up?" Veronica turned around in her chair, started. Her husband Jason "JD" Dean was stretching his arms above his head in his night shirt and sweats.

"I'm worried. The meetings in the morning and..." Veronica trailed off, she didn't notice JD standing behind her.

"That's a problem for morning Veronica. Not 11:00 Veronica." JD stated simply. To prove his point he spun the chair so Veronica was facing his chest, and with ease he lifted her off and carried her bridal style to the bed. She was already out of work clothes, instead wearing old yoga pants and a gray shirt that may of may not be JD's, and places her in the bed.

"How can you still sweep me off my feet after all these years?" Veronica giggles as JD climes on after her.

"Helps that your small." JD chuckled as they started to cuddle, the stress from the day melting away. For Veronica, it was conflicts at work and stress from being a lawyer. JD who owns a body shop and the amount of guys wanting paint jobs for low prices. Annoying.

"Now, you say something." Veronica drifted off a bit and soon the couple were asleep in each other's arms.

~Mystery! (No it's the Hamilton's place.)~

Alex paced in the kitchen, thoughts, ideas, and worries racing though his brain faster then ever. The meeting would quit literally make or break his career and if it were break it then his whole world would be gone.

"Alex, babe it's 11:30 what are you doing?" Alex looked up, his husband John was in the walk way to the kitchen, curly hair tied lossy in a ponytail trying to escape it's confines.

"Pacing, thinking, worrying." Alex listed off casually, continuing to pace.

"Come back to bed, you might wake Pip." John asked walking in the kitchen pulling Alex to the door, Pip or usually known as Philip was their son almost 7 years old and also needed sleep like his dad's.

"Fine. I'm just worried." Alex admitted following his husband to bed. It was truth, King and Washington never got along, and knowing one of them it might stay like that unless the meeting was a success.

"I know lion, I know." John started to softly coo as he held Alex closely to his chest "But it's going to be fine, your the best of the best."

Alex relaxed at his words and focused on one thing at a time. First, breathing. His breathing, Johns breathing, and just thinking about it, Philip. Next thing was easy, Pip. Philip was like an Angel, something pure like John that Alex needed in his life. Without either of the freckled face angels he would be in the hospital because of all the blood pressure, coffee, and five hour energy.

"Are you good?" John didn't hear of feel any sign of an answer. "Good."

~In the morning like hour before the meeting thing~

Everyone working for Washington was on the edge, King was a hard place to work with. Church and Schuyler were slightly easier to make a deal with because they had the same ideas and they were already in business by the time Washington came.

But King was older and a family business, set in stone time after time. One wrong move and- BOOM.

"Sounds like King is brat if you ask me." Connor grumbled in the break room at least an hour before the meeting.

"You have no idea. From what Alex says, the number one brat in all the land." Maria stated sipping her coffee. "Don't blame him, remember last week?"

"W-what happened last week?" Jeremy asked, walking in and setting an almost empty drink holder on the table.

"Connor burned some guy who works for King, check Twitter there's a video."

"Oh-ok." Jeremy's face turned red and he didn't look at his coworkers. "S-shouldn't one of us be at one of the desks?"

"Yeah maybe...Connor you broke go do it."

Connor rolled his eyes and got up, flipping the bird to Maria who laughed and did the same.

"He doesn't hate you...he just doesn't like new guys." Maria said gently as Jeremy sat there, messing with the cup holder. "Don't take him to seriously."

"T-thanks Maria. I won't." Jeremy smiled, but his eyes started to focus on her hand...where a gold ring sat on the ring finger. "A-are you married?"

"Yes, for two years and an amazing daughter." Maria smiled proudly as she reached for her phone, most likely to show Jeremy pictures of her wife and daughter.

"He must be a lucky man." Jeremy murmured as he took a sip of coffee.

"Not really seeing that I have a wife. But yeah, we're lucky."

Jeremy didn't look bothered when Maria said she had a wife, his eyes were still wide and he was still smiling. "That's nice. My friend Christen got lucky to, Jenna made the first move though."

Not homophobic, that's good. "You have someone?"

"Yes, my fiancé Michael. We were best friends till high school till junior year and by the time we graduated everyone in out friend group was together."

~Outside to were Connor doesn't care anymore.~

"Evan doesn't like it when I carve on trees. Last time I did that he yelled at me for an hour." Connor was on his phone talking to Zoe, he needed an idea for their anniversary next week.

"What happened to the tree?" Zoe asked on the other line.

"Well it was at the park we like so he goes there a lot, I don't know if he likes it anymore."

"Maybe get him a bonsai tree, or bamboo? Allan said those are calming plants." Zoe suggested.

"Yeah...know anyplace I could get one?"

The elevator dinged and Connor rolled his eyes. "Talk to you later Zoe, I have to do my job."

Three women came out, the taller one in a red blazer with strawberry blonde hair held a big binder with Kings logo on the front. The other two, one in a yellow blazer and blonde hair and the other in a green blazer with dark brown hair, held similar binders and folders. Two more people followed, both male and the taller one looked bored. And lastly George King with his assistant came out.

'Was the elevator always that big?' Connor thought as he tried to look like he cared. "How can I help you sir?" Connor asked, he knew why they were here but he was bored.

"Yes, Mr.King has an appointment with Washington and his associates, it was scheduled a week ago." Samuel proudly said as he moved to the front of the group.

"Let me check," Connor turned to the computer and checked the scheduling program for the morning, there it was. "Huh, your right. Let me see if their ready for you." Picking up the phone and pressing the number one Connor waited for someone to pick up.

~on the other side~

Maria got back to her desk after showing Jeremy a bunch of pictures of Susie and Eliza and went back to work. Just in time to, the work phone started ringing.

"Washington Law firm, this is Maria speaking." Simple.

"Hey is Washington ready for a meeting? The one with King." Connor was on the other line, he sounded bored but he liked his job so he wouldn't kid about something like this.

"Let me check." Maria put it hold and got up to the meeting room. It was large enough for maybe ten or fifteen people but that was the max. Washington was there, sitting and staring at nothing.

"Sir are you ready for King, he's outside." That got his attention, and with a curt nod Maria went back to the desk and told Connor that it was time.

"Sure go on inside, Maria or Jeremy should tell you were the room is." Connor explained, immediately going back to not caring.

"Thank you." With a curt nod they went inside the office, King with Samuel first, Charles and Will, then the Heather's.

When Washington's team entered the meeting room, Veronica wanted to leave. Immediately. Heather Chandler was the reason she almost...well she was reason for a lot of things. It didn't help that Duke was her personal lackey, to afraid to speak out against her. McNamara...she wasn't a threat in any way shape or form.

Alex and Thomas never agreed to anything, be it someone was innocent or not or the brand of coffee to order from an amazing bodega in Washington heights. But one thing they could agree on now, these people were riding a high horse, and it needed to die.

"So, working for Mr.Washington must not be challenging?" Heather (Alex didn't know what her last name was and he didn't want to know) asks not so sweetly setting a large binder down on the desk. She flipped her brown hair across her shoulder and placed a hand on her hip.

"Actually it's rather exciting." Alex replied curt not meeting her gaze. "With different cases, be it murder or insurance fraud."

"He goes easy on you huh? King pushes us to our limit, we're all determined to win every case that comes our way." She continued, now examining her nails.

"Your determined to win every case?" Thomas walked up to them, eyebrows raised in question, "Even if they are guilty? Then if they commit murder and you win the case then a guilty man is free while the other guy goes to jail." The mic has dropped.

"He has a point, maybe check your priorities?" Alex smirked.

Heather gaped a bit, like a goldfish, before turning her nose and walking to two other women, one in red and other in yellow.

"You did good Jefferson," Alex murmured side glancing to his coworker.

"You as well Hamilton." Silence...then, "she totally got implants right?"

"Oh totally, we went to visit Johns family when Philip was born, saw them a mile away. No one is discreet."

From the outside Connor had come in and was sitting with Jeremy and Maria, making bets. "20$ on Washington and Mrs. Dean cracking first and starting the argument." Jeremy slammed his hand on the table before wincing and rubbing his hand.

Connor smirked "Easy money-set me for 30$ on Hamilton AND Jefferson completely forgetting about the meeting and start arguing with each other instead of those weird ladies in the Blazers."

"Okay," Maria put a pencil in her bun, "so Jeremy has 20 on Veronica and Washington, and Connor has 30 on Alexander and Thomas being themselves with each other." Maria pauses for a moment before taking the pencil and writing 40 next to Burr and Madison. "I'm for Burr and Madison doing nothing."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Now that's easy money right there."

"That's what I'm betting on Murphy-Hansen." Maria grinned and snapped her little book closed.

"Not official yet Mrs.Schuyler Lewis. Not official yet." Connor allowed himself to smirk at Maria rolling her eyes.

"I know this really good bodega in the heights, you guys want head over after work?" Jeremy asked suddenly.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do." Maria replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't you have a kid?" Connor narrowed his eyes at his friend. One of the things he hates are parents who don't care about their kids, or leave them to some nanny, babysitter or the other parent.

"Yeah Susie is with Peggy this weekend while me and Eliza reconnect for awhile."

"I'll come to, need to find a gift for Evan anyway." Connor said to Jeremy, pulling out his phone texting someone.

"What does he like? I have a friend who knows this type of stuff." Jeremy asked eyes going wide with expecting instructions.

"Trees..." Connor replied slowly, eyeing his coworker hesitantly, "and jazz but I'm blame my sister for that."

Jeremy nodded as he typed something into his phone, staring intensely at the device.

"Look it's fine if you can't-"

"Found something!" Jeremy sat his phone in front of Connor, a satisfied smile on his face.

A website was on screen, it looked to be for a couple retreat in Utah, in the woods for a week. "It's a forest themed spa, perfect for any couple and caters to all."

It...looked actually kind of nice, and at first glance it looked pretty cheap. "I'll think about it, send me a link."

"You don't have my number...."

"Send it to my email."

Alex came barreling in, grabbed the coffee pot in one hand and grabbed Connors arm in the other, only giving a brief mention of a meeting and some lady with fake boobs.


End file.
